King
by Kirihara Reii
Summary: He is the leader, the boss, the king. King, he was supposed to be. His destiny was carved, the moment he came into the world. King of Vampires. His command is absolute. Ps: As usual, I don't own KHR! Reviews are welcome! Warning: You have been warned. BL!
1. Chapter 1

Boring! I existed for nearly a century. I felt like the war was just only yesterday. Ever since my great- great- grandfather had passed on, I succeeded his position, the King. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am in a position where I suffocate. I am in a prison in my own way. Many would have wanted my position, my head, and...the fear of all, my power. **I am now the King, the ruler of all! **

My guardians, loyal to me at all times. Through thick and thin, we'll fight together, even to the end of the world. The seven attributes. **Rain. Storm. Sun. Mist. Lightning. Cloud. Sky. **They never miss one another.

Tsuna was wearing a black suit, and white tie, like all bosses should. "Boss! What are you doing here?" Gokudera raced down the hallways. Gokudera found his boss staring at the portrait of his deceased grandfather. Tsuna turned around. It was his right-hand man. "Hayato...what's wrong?" he said. "What worng, you say?! You still have tons of work to do! Don't go loafing around!" His right-hand man pulled his boss back to the office where his paperwork awaits...

Tsunayoshi sighed as he picked up his pen and set to work once again. "Geez! When you're done, you could be as free as a bird. Why did you have to escape from your work?" said Gokudera. "Says who who caused me so much trouble?" Tsuna looked over his spectacles. Hibari strodded into the office glaring daggers at everyone. Tsuna stared at him. "What is it?" he asked. "We have a problem," Hibari stated. "What?" said Gokudera. "Can it be...?!" murmured Tsuna. "We don't know for sure. At least our numbers are not hurt. Only slightly." said Hibari. "That's great news, Kyouya." grinned Tsuna. "Now, what's our next move?" said Yamamoto, walking into the office with Squalo. "They getting more aggressive than the last," said Squalo. "I'm afraid the war will come once again... into the new era..." "We will stop it, at all cost." said Tsuna. "I will not forgive anyone who hurt people for joy." His guardians smiled. _That's Sawada Tsunayoshi. That's why he's the boss._

Tsuna sighed. "Why should they fight among themselves? For what reason?" he remembered the question he asked his grandfather so many years ago. His grandfather had said, "Tsuna, humans fight off a certain reason. Vampires are no different. We have many reasons that made us fight. Even our justice will one day lead to destruction." "Then how are we going to survive the many years yet to come?" asked little Tsuna. "You will know, for you're my grandson, Tsunayoshi. Lead them onto the correct path and awaken them to a new era." said Ieyasu. "Yes, grandfather!" grinned little Tsuna innocently.

"Why couldn't I do it? How do I achieve it?" thought Tsuna. "Grandfather...what were you thinking?" _You will be the leader. Always trust your intuition. You will enlighten them._ The words Ieyasu said before he passed away rang at the back of Tsuna's mind. Tsuna scowled. "Now what?" said Gokudera. "The rebels are getting stronger by night. we'll have to put a stop to it, or else..." "Doomsday." said Tsuna. "You know it well enough yourself," replied Gokudera. "Er...Boss?" Chrome appeared at the doorway. "Chrome?" Tsuna looked up. "Is there a problem?" "I'm 'fraid there is, kufufufu~ Vongola boss~" Mukuro appeared behind Tsuna and Gokudera. "What is it? Spill it!" demanded Gokudera. "The rebels...they're raging the sky..." said Chrome quietly. "What?!" growled Gokudera. "How low will they stoop? Are they not shameful?" "They raged they neighbouring cities...and they almost reached Namimori city. If we don't do something fast, they'll rage Hibari." said Gokudera. "I know! We got to do something! Summon everyone...NOW!" commanded Tsuna. "Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi is taking command~" said Mukuro. "Shut up." Tsuna walked out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me, what exactly IS GOING ON?!" demanded Tsuna. "Oh? Sawada also has a scary side? Ushishishi." teased Belphegor. "Che, trash will always be trash." scoffed Xanxus. Tsuna glared at him. "Xanxus. This is not the time. The rebels are getting out of hand. I'm not going to sit back and watch idlely. We have the mission to stop them. No matter what!" said Tsuna. "Wow... fabulous speech..." clapped Mukuro. "Why you...!" growled Gokudera. "This is what my grandfather had worked for...we're not going to let the rebels have it!" said Tsuna. "Dispatch everyone and ambush them at the bottom of the castle. Have no mercy, eliminate them if neccessary." "That's how a boss should be," smirked Xanxus. "Don't go telling the obvious," smirked back Tsuna. "Now, shall we go, Boss?" said Levi. Xanxus kicked Levi. Levi crashed into the wall and created more 'Levi-shaped' holes. "Xanxus!" complained Tsuna. Xanxus ignored Tsuna and hit Squalo on the head. "Walk faster, you stupid shark!" growled Xanxus. "VVVOOOIIIII! What the hell, you damn boss!" shouted Squalo.

The Guardians and the Varia are the elites among elites in the Vongola Family. "What are you doing here?" Tsuna stared at Hibari. "Mind that, you looked pale, Tsunayoshi." "It's fine. We have to defend the Vongola Family." replied Tsuna. Hibari embraced Tsuna. "Kyouya..." "Do it, we can't have you dropping dead in the middle of a battle." said Hibari. "I will do it, Hibari. YOu have to battle as well." said Arinne, appearing at the doorway. "Arinne..." "Don't worry, I can't fight anyway," said Arinne. Hibari growled. "Fine. If you drag him down, I'll bite you to death." With that, he left the office. "Arinne...why are you doing this?" said Tsuna. "To help you in the most efficient way," said Arinne. She hugged Tsuna. "Do it." "Don't blame me aftermath." Tsuna flashed his fangs and bit into the resourceful of blood. There was a sudden explosion. "Die, you embecile!" they heard Gokudera roared. Tsuna left the weakened Arinne in the office and raced out with his X-gloves. "Boss!" greeted Gokudera. "Boss? You?" said the intruder. "Vongola must have been reduced. You are a shame to the First." "You bastard!" growled Gokudera. Tsuna stopped him. "Who are you? How dare you talk back the First?" "I am someone, the First knows well." said the intruder. "Name yourself!" said Tsuna. "Raijin no Aria. THat's what they call me." he said. "The First calls me..." "Black." said Tsuna. "Oh? So you actually know who am I?" smirked Black. "Black Crow, that's you, isn't it?" said Tsuna. "What are you doing here? Get out! This place doesn't belong to you!" "You even knew my deeds?" said Black. "WHo on Earth are you? No one knew who am I, even if I introduced myself to numerous people. I stepped into this place four hundred years ago." "How dare you insult the boss?!" growled Gokudera. Then, Yamamoto appeared behind Tsuna with his sword.

"It can't be! You're the First's Grandson?!" said Black. "True, you looked a lot like him, but his Grandson?! How is that possible!" "I hod my grandfather's will. You shall be defeated here and then. Take your rebels and never come back here!" said Tsuna. "I will kill you, like I did with your grandfather!" he cackled. "You never killed him." said Yamamoto. "What?" said Black. Yamamoto slashed Black with his sword. "A person this weak could kill my grandfather? Don't be ridiculous." said Tsuna. Tsuna 'hper-punched' Black and he lost conscious. "Take him and lock him the dungeon. Restrain all of his powers." ordered Tsuna. "Righto." Yamamoto carried Black like a sack and threw him into the dungeon. The Vongola army chief stripped him of his powers and sealed the dungeon. He will be sealed there, for years to come.

"You damned bastard, why did you kill my prey?" Xanxus glared at Tsuna. "He's not worth your power, Xanxus." said Tsuna. "He's just a weakling who opposed my grandfather." "You can cleanup the rebels." Tsuna glanced at the zombie-like vampires. Xanxus smirked. "Give me a bunch, they ain't enough." He pulled out his X guns and plunged into a pool of zombies. In an instant, the vampire rebels were blasted away like it was nothing. "That bastard..." growled Gokudera. "Oya, oya, someone's angry." said Mukuro. "shut up." said Gokudera. "The pineapple is weird." said Hibari. "What did you say?!" Mukuro glared daggers at Hibari. "Ok, ok, enough, both of you." Tsuna pulled Hibari away and dragged him to his office. "Kyouya..." Tsuna sighed as he crashed onto the couch. "What wrong?" said Hibari. "Why, you ask? Why are you always finding trouble with MUkuro?" said Tsuna. Hibari embraced Tsuna. "Because of what I feel, Tsunayoshi."


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing, Kyouya?" said Tsuna. "Tsunayoshi...only you." Hibari kissed Tsunayoshi. "Oya, oya, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro appeared from his Mist flames. "I never knew you had such interest." "Mukuro!" Tsuna started squirming. "What are you defending for? Everyone already knew." smirked Mukuro. "Sorry, Tsuna." All his guardians appeared in front of him. "We wish you happiness." "What?!" Tsuna sighed. He didn't know what to say next. Hibari hugged Tsuna. "That means we're married?" he smirked. "Shut up! You perverted idiot!" "Speak for yourself," said Hibari. "You're the King, Tsunayoshi. Your decisions will lead to a new era, I trust." said Lambo. "Oh? Lambo saying something nice for once." said Gokudera. "Shut up, stupidera!" "YOU STUPID COW!" Gokudera roared as he chased Lambo down the hall. Tsuna sighed. "They never change," "They will be, as long as you're here." Hibari kissed Tsuna. "My wife." Tsuna blushed a deep shade of red. "What are you saying?" he stammered. "NO objections." said Hibari. He gave Tsuna a necklace. "Plegde our eternity, forever..." he whispered.

"Tsunayoshi...you're a sad child." Giotto watched silently in his hiding place in silence. Then, G came in. "What are you doing here, Giotto?" he said. "G." Giotto looked up. "Watching my grandson. It seems the curse has starting to take effect." said Giotto. "The curse? The one that madwoman casted?" said Daemon. "But I was sure I had already dispelled that ominous curse." "Not quite," said G. "The curse?" "Yeah. It was to prevent us Guardians from producing heirs to continue our lineage." said Giotto. "It can't be...your grandson?!" said Asagi. "Yeah, sadly. Tsunayoshi's body rejects women. It's the prove it's the work of the curse." said Giotto. "What can we do?" said Daemon. "But," said Giotto. "But?" repeated his Guardians. "Tsunayoshi is special." replied Giotto. "In what way?" said Alaude. "Tsunayoshi is a male, but he can produce a heir, in a special way even he don't know about." said Giotto. "Seriously?!" the Guardians were shocked. "Your family is weird," said G. "Speak for yourself, G." replied Giotto.

"This is not over, Vongola!" The rebels' second-in-command busted into the office. "I knew it. The Vongola always had something wrong in the head." he roared. "How dare you!" growled Gokudera. "Calm down, Gokudera!" said Yamamoto. "How can I?!" yelled Gokudera. Tsuna stood up and put a hand on Gokudera's shoulder. "Gokudera." Gokudera flinched and backed off. Hibari stood up too. "Who are you?" he glared. "I am Riva the second-in-command." he said. "Your Master's have been defeated. This war is over. Go back." said Hibari. "You should, or else, you end up in a living torture for eternity." said Tsuna. "Do you want that?" "N..no...but how did Master get defeated so easily?! He a fearsome man among even the deadliest criminals!" said Riva. "Did you forget? This is the Vongola Family." said Ryohei. "Vongola? So what?" said Riva. "You're a very ignorant kid," said Arine. "Do you know the Vongola was the top among the others four hundred years ago?" "What do you mean?" said Riva. "You don't know anything, yet you charged in here?" said Tsuna. "Do you have a death wish?" "I want to save Master, that's all!" he yelled. "Four hundred years ago, was the time when the First, Vongola Primo ruled. They sought peacefulness, nothing more, nothing less." said Tsuna. "If you don't even know that, you're dead." "Your Master is already beyond our powers." said Yamamoto. "I don't believe it! I want to see Master!" he yelled. Tsuna sighed. "Fine. Let's go and see him." "You sure?" said Hibari. "See only. No one is allowed inside." said Tsuna.

The Guardians took Riva to see his Master in the dungeon. "Why did you lock him in such place?! He must be suffering!" "Of course he will." said Hibari. "This happened because of his own selfishness." "What?" said Riva. "Look," said Ryohei. "He's suffering, every second he's alive." "Why?! Master!" Riva touched the door of the dungeon. "This happened because he used forbidden techniques. It is not surprising if his body suffered the pain. Eventually, his body will break down. There's nothing we could do." said Ryohei. "What do you know?!" growled Black. "That is the fault of your own." said Tsuna. "You have gone past the stage where reach is beyond." "I have been a healer for years, but I have never seen someone as idiotic as you." said Ryohei. "You...!" growled Black. "Sure, you have your reasons. But are they worthy enough for you to endanger your body, you life?" said Ryohei. "That proves he's more something not right in the head." said Hibari coldly. "Kyouya..."

"Now, get out and don't come back." Mukuro kicked Riva out. "Mukuro-sama!" said Chrome. "What is it, my dear Chrome?" said Mukuro. "Nothing." replied Chrome. "You're being a bit too cold, Mukuro." said Gokudera. "Kick him out, that what we wanted to, isn't it?" smirked Mukuro. "Do as you wish," Tsuna went back to his office. Hibari followed Tsuna. "This never ends..." sighed Tsuna heavily. "This is vigilante Guardians of the Vongola. The successors of the Primo." said Hibari. "Kyouya...why did you follow me here?" Tsuna scowled. "You're mine..." Hibari kissed Tsuna. "But we're..." protested Tsuna. "You should know your own body..." whispered Hibari. Tsuna blushed. "Kyouya!"


End file.
